No te enamores
by Koisumi Risa
Summary: Kagome, una vez mas lloro por amor, al pasar los dias y cuando la verguenza iba incrementando, conocio a Inuyasha un joven inusual, las circunstancias de ambos los hace vivir juntos, (en la misma habitacion). me referia a dormir juntos.- dijo ruborizado. La historia estara llena de aventuras, romance, y humor
1. Chapter 1

Ella, con el corazón en la mano y la carta desgarrada en la otra, miraba fijamente el trayecto en que se dirigía a pasos fuertes y apresurados aquel chico burlón al que se lo había dado.

Una noche antes de que Kagome Higurashi, se decidiera al fin expresar sus sentimientos a Shahiro Tora, el hijo mayor del director de la preparatoria Matsuo O kero, en que ambos estudiaban, fasinada y nerviosa le escribió cada palabra con una gramática perfecta y cuidando cada detalle hasta de la tinta que usaría, luego al terminar, la decoro con mucho esmero y espero cada minuto hasta el crepúsculo del siguiente día con el mejor de sus vestidos y el labial carmín sexy que le había robado a su madre.

El chico indiferente y grotesco al terminar de leer la carta de la azabache temblorosa y tímida, la rasgo por la mitad y salió huyendo del lugar riendo para después reunirse con sus amigos y contarles todo lo que había leído actuándolo de forma humorística, haciendo del acto "romántico" la burla más entretenida para sus amigos y compañeros por casi un mes.

Kagome no fue la misma desde aquel día, ya no confiaba en nadie desde que sus "amigos" también se divirtieran al escuchar la historia, cada día se iba quedando más sola porque ya no soportaban su mal humor y su alejamiento hacia ellos.

"La roba cunas", ese era su apodo usual, después que todos en la clase se habían enterado que Shahiro era un año menor que ella. Claro que, a Shahiro tampoco le gustaba su apodo nuevo, y comenzó a amedrentar a kagome regularmente después de la escuela, en forma de una venganza personal. El era un chico alto como de 1.80, simpático y fornido pero tenía un carácter infantil y engreído que no se lo aguantaba nadie, la única razón por la que tenia "amigos" era el dinero de su padre (que le serbia regularmente para ir de fiesta) y el hecho de que era el hijo del director, una sola palabra suya y haría quedar una peligrosa ficha de seguimiento permanente en uno de los documentos privados que definiría el futuro de quien sea su enemigo. El director consentía demasiado a su hijo y tenia vínculos con gente peligrosa del bajo mundo, mantenía una apariencia intachable en la superficie para tapar las trampas y negocios sucios, que le hacía ganar más dinero y una mansión en Red Island, al poco le importaba que su hijo tuviera información de documentos privados de sus compañeros, ya que según su ideología eso le haría más respetable e intocable para con los demás. Claro que no lo admitiría y siempre negaría este hecho para tener limpia la superficie de su vida "perfecta".

En el colegio ya no había más alumnos ni metros haciendo ruido, todo estaba calmado como un cementerio, la más mínima pisada se oiría como un eco por todas las habitaciones.

El cielo lleno de nubes pisadas y rojizas, con un color anaranjado cada vez más intenso que penetraba las ventanas del último piso del edificio de la preparatoria Matsuo O kero, hizo recordar a la azabache que había permanecido en una esquina, con los brazos hecho un nudo y su cara mojada llena de lagrimas entre ellos, que ya era demasiado tarde y que debía volver a casa.

Se levanto lentamente con las manos en su pequeño portafolio de una imitación barata en cuero marrón y salió penosamente hacia la "salida" de la escuela. Esta "salida", la usaban común mente los estudiantes renegados y rebeldes para fugarse de la escuela. Pero para ella significaba el único camino en que no se toparía con Shahiro y sus amigos para ser amenazada, a este conjunto de cobardes no les interesaba golpear a una mujer, o a un anciano, su falta de principios provocaba en su pequeño cerebro la necesidad de hacer daño a "todos por igual".

Ya en la mitad del camino: Entre los árboles y la maleza de hierba seca y piedrecitas dispersas en el suelo resbaloso. Había un reloj de oro, tirado entre las hojas cerca de un pequeño precipicio de dos metros que si daba un paso en falso caería en picada y tal vez se torcería el tobillo.

Kagome pertenecía a una familia humilde conformada por su hermano menor Sota, su mama, y su abuelo. Entonces pensó que ese reloj podría dárselo a su abuelo, su cumpleaños era pronto y no le caería nada mal.

Entonces bajo normalmente y luego lo alcanzo con una de las ramitas secas del piso.

La chica no podía ocultar su felicidad y comenzó a tararear una melodía inventada a todo volumen, sabía que nadie la escucharía a razón de la estúpida leyenda que dice que en ese bosque (o medio terreno de bosque), existía el alma de un niño perdido que fue asesinado y hallado muerto meses después de su desaparición. Claro, pero todo eso era una leyenda y aunque hubiera sido verdad kagome les temía más a los vivos que a los muertos.

Pero de repente sintió detrás de su espalda una mano grande y fría que la llevaba hacia atrás, el cuerpo se le congelo y corto su respiración por unos segundos, por inercia cerro fuertemente los ojos y rezo mentalmente.

El aroma de hojas secas, lodo, sudor masculino, café y cigarrillos, la embriago de cierto modo y aun sin abrir los ojos comenzó a palpar con las manos lo que parecía una camisa liviana, y unos mechones largos de cabello.

-Por favor ayúdame- dijo roncamente antes de desmayarse en el piso.

Kagome aun con miedo, y al no sentir ninguna otra mano en su espalda ni ese olor particular, abrió completamente sus ojos primero observando alrededor, de lado a lado para asegurarse de que no hubiera más peligro, y luego bajo su vista hacia el piso enlodado para ver al chico sucio y maltratado que le había pedido ayuda.

Se inclino lentamente y con mucha ternura le retiro los largos cabellos mojados y llenos de hierba seca de la cara, se sorprendió al ver la cicatriz de su rostro y otros moretones cerca de sus ojos, su ropa estaba desgarrada cubierta en gran parte de lodo y sangre. Kagome marco a un taxi y pidió ayuda al conductor para que la ayudara a llevarlo a su casa.

-Y cuál es su nombre- preguntaron al unisonó, su madre y su abuelo.

-orejas de perro- respondió infantilmente el niño.

-No lo sé Mama, el estaba muy herido cuando lo encontré, me pidió que lo ayudara así que no tuve mas opción que traerlo aquí.- contesto la chica de una forma casi indiferente.

-orejas de perro- repitió el niño.

-¿Y porque no llamaste a una ambulancia, o a la policía?- cuestiono el anciano.

-Sabes perfectamente que no podemos gastar en un hospital en estos momentos, ni siquiera tenemos para comprar los útiles de Sota, Y, hasta que el despierte no lo puedo llevar a la policía ni a ningún hospital público porque no tenemos ningún dato sobre él y hasta podrían culparnos a nosotros de su condicionan te preocupes abuelo, sus heridas no son tan graves, es decir: ninguna le perforo el cuerpo o algo parecido. Estoy segura que pronto despertara y todo esto se solucionara.

\- ¡Orejas de perro!- grito incansablemente el niño haciendo enfurecer a su hermana.

-¡cállate Sota!- respondio kagome furiosa y su abuelo y su madre se quedaron estaticos.

-eh ¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto la chica.

-Oh, ore... orejas de...- la mama de kagome comenzo a temblar.

-oh Vamos Mama tu también- la chica se giro a ver a su hermano que apuntaba hacia la cabeza del chico que había encontrado y miro ese pequeño triangulo que comenzaba a moverse de un lado para el otro como un tic nervioso.

La chica asustada, daba pasos torpes caminando de reversa hasta toparse con un florero que termino rompiendo en mil pedazos al estrellarse contra él.

-Si, son orejas de perro.- dijo asombrada y a la vez asustada en el piso.

Su abuelo y su madre se acercaron con curiosidad hacia el chico que parecía dormido como una bella durmiente, con la única diferencia de que a este se le alborotaban las orejas, la señora Higurashi palpo lentamente las orejas inquietas y sonrió.

-¡Son de verdad!- exclamo emocionada.

Su abuelo y su hermano también se acercaron a tocarlas.

-woooo- dijo el niño.

-Impresionante.- sonrió el abuelo, la familia de kagome en verdad era muy extraña.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¿No ven que puede despertarse?- regaño ella.

\- Ah querida, no pasa nada, además el está dormido, ¿Quieres intentarlo?

La propuesta sonaba interesante para Kagome, es decir, no todos los días conoces a un humano con orejas de perro. Así que pícaramente sonriente se acerco y los demás retrocedieron un poco, se arremango el jersey y movió los dedos emocionadamente, hasta que una mano la detuvo a centímetros de su objetivo.

-Quiero que dejen de tocarme- gruño el muchacho, y la azabache pudo observar la mirada intensa que demandaban esos ojos dorados. Se sintió avergonzada y los demás también lo estaban.

Se sentó en el sofá donde había permanecido tendido hasta entonces y palpo su cuerpo con desesperación.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto la señora Higurashi.

-¡Mi reloj, no está!- exclamo nervioso. Y luego fijo una mirada ardiente en la chica azabache.

-¡Tu!- la azabache trago saliva nerviosa.- ¿Dónde está mi reloj?, ¿acaso viste donde deje mi reloj? – pregunto más que molesto muy preocupado.

-No, cuando te traje a mi casa no tenías nada puesto excepto tu ropa.

-ya veo.- trato de incorporarse.- Tengo que buscarlo...ah!- se detubo al sentir su tobillo arder.

-No, tranquilo, ya busque por todo el lugar algo tuyo y no encontré absolutamente nada. Mañana cuando estés mejor te ayudare a buscarlo ¿si?

-No te preocupes, tal vez los malditos que me hicieron esto ya se lo llevaron- dijo cansadamente.

\- ¿Tienes a donde ir?- le pregunto, ¿recuerdas quien eres?

\- Si, lo recuerdo pero no tengo a donde ir vengo de muy lejos. – respondió

-Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que consigas algo de dinero y puedas regresar- dijo su madre y su abuelo asintió.

-Pero Mama…- las palabras incompletas de kagome quedaron en el aire cuando el contento le agradeció y sonrió.

-Dormirás con kagome en su habitación, pero antes debes darte una ducha y bajar a cenar, la cena estará lista en una hora.- ordeno y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina.

-Per, per... pero.- kagome quedo atonita ¿Cómo su propia madre lo dejaria dormir cerca de un hombre al que nisiquiera conoce y por la manera en que desperto le daba algo de miedo?

-Donde está la ducha- pronuncio

\- La ducha esta por…- se quedo muda y su abuelo y su hermano menor también cuando le observaron: ¡intentando desnudarse en plena sala!

-¿Qué haces?, me estas avergonzando- le tomo la mano llena de tierra y pasto, y se lo llevo hacia la habitación de su madre.

Los pasillos eran estrechos y al final de la sala se encontraba el baño, la habitación de la señora higurashi se encontraba en la tercera puerta a la izquierda cerca del baño. Kagome rápidamente soltó la mano del joven al entrar y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente en el armario.

-Ten- le lanzo unos pantalones y una camiseta a su cara.

-Esta ropa, no parece la de tu abuelo.- balbuceo el.

-No lo es, esto le pertenecía a mi padre antes de que el muriera, mi mama aun lo conserva como un recuerdo de él, por esta ocasión permitiré que lo uses.

-Lo siento.- dijo sinceramente.

-Está bien- respondió, y por un momento se miraron los ojos, una mirada entre ambos que parecía perdida entre dolor y tristeza.

-¡Ya está lista la ducha!- grito felizmente su hermanito, creyendo que había hecho algo útil, luego tiro de su brazo hasta llevarlo a la ducha.

Al salir de la ducha, en el cuarto de baño, el joven se puso la ropa prestada, y se seco el pelo, miro en el espejo la cicatriz que aun permanecía y frunció el seño. Cuando finalmente estuvo listo, bajo las escaleras y el aroma del rameen inundo sus sentidos haciendo rugir su estomago.

La familia higurashi permanecía sentada esperando la llegada del joven para empezar a comer, cuando lo vieron entrar se quedaron expectantes; lucia tan bien, como un actor de cine, o incluso mejor que un modelo, y, aunque las cicatrices aun se notaban no borraba del todo su atractivo y su fornido cuerpo.

Se sentó y comenzó a devorar la mesa como un animal salvaje que no ha comido días, la azabache también noto su atractivo, pero ella después de su dolorosa experiencia vivida aprendió a querer realmente a las personas por su interior que por su físico.

-come despacio por favor- le dijo amablemente, pero cuando se vio ignorada alzo de una manera impresionante su tono de voz.- ¡PORFAVOR! Grito y el dejo los palillos en la mesa.

-Kagome, hija cálmate.- musito la madre, y cuando vio los ojos de desaprobación de sus demás familiares enfureció mas y a la vez se sintió tan avergonzada que decidió ir a su cuarto.

Casi una hora después la puerta de su cuarto comenzó a abrirse lentamente en medio de la oscuridad y noto la silueta de ese hombre salvaje acercarse a prender la luz.

-¿Terminaste la cena? ¿Qué tal estuvo?- pregunto sarcastica, para ver si tenia algo de pena que ella no haya comido.

\- Deliciosa, tu madre es una gran cocinera.- dijo despreocupado.

Ella se levanto del suelo donde había permanecido y salió corriendo furiosa de la habitación en busca de su madre, le exigió que el durmiera con Sota o con el abuelo.

-Eso no será posible hija.- respondió.

-¿Mama, pero no sientes ninguna preocupación que yo duerma con un sujeto extraño del que ni sabemos su nombre?- suplico

-Su nombre es Inuyasha, se porto muy educado y amable cuando te fuiste hija- musito mientras se peinaba el cabello.

-Pero mama...

-Además Kagome, si quieres que tu amigo tenga donde quedarse por algún tiempo, el único lugar libre es tu habitación, Sota y tu abuelo han peleado mucho tiempo por tener cuartos solos y no quiero tener los mismo problemas de años atrás. Estoy segura de que no te pasara nada hija, lo vi en sus ojos, cuando despertó. Además, tienen la misma edad, me dijo que le gustaría estudiar en tu preparatoria y me ofrecí a ayudarle con los documentos.

\- Pero, creí que venía de muy lejos mama, no es posible que se quede aquí.

-Así es hija, pero su padre murió y no tiene a nadie, vino a Tokio para radicarse aquí y tener más oportunidades de trabajo.

-Mama, sabes muy bien que no soportare esta situación por mucho tiempo.

\- Solo será hasta que consiga un lugar para vivir, además este es un templo, oramos para el bienestar de la gente, no está mal ayudar a alguien nosotros mismos cuando lo necesita de vez en cuando, es un buen chico kagome, lo sé, jamás he fallado en mis presentimientos.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, será solo por un tiempo...

\- así es hija- afirmo la señora con una gran sonrisa.

\- por un muy corto tiempo.- sonrió maliciosamente la muchacha.-yo me encargare de eso.- murmuro suavemente mientras su madre aun sonreí distraída, y luego salió corriendo.

-eh, ¿Que habrá querido decir con eso esta chica?- penso la señora, deteniendo el peine de su cabello, luego sonrio y volvio a su labor.

Kagome formulo un plan rápido y consistente mientras daba los últimos pasos a su cuarto, al entrar Inuyasha se estaba mirando fijamente en el espejo, sus graciosas orejas de perro (que más bien parecían de gato por lo largas y puntiagudas) se movían enloquecidas de arriba abajo, luego miro en ese mismo Angulo que kagome lo observaba y comenzó a sacarse la camisa.

-¡Que estás haciendo idiota!- le grito muy sonrojada.- ya me imaginaba que este tipo seria un pervertido.- murmuro mas para si que para el.

\- Pervertido.- repitió.- ¿Qué es ser un pervertido?- pregunto curiosamente, saltando rapidamente cerca de el cuerpo de kagome, y viendola con ojos intrigados e infantiles agachado como un cachorro que busca alguna recompensa.

\- Es lo que tú eres.- le respondió tratando de evitar su mirada curiosa, estaba realmente muy nerviosa.

-¿y eso es malo?- cuestiono, aun sin saber lo que esa palabra significaba.

-¿Pero qué sucede contigo, porque actúas tan extraño?, eres un tipo muy extraño.- le dijo al fin.

\- Lo dices por esto- dijo, señalando sus orejas de perro.

\- Si, tan bien por eso.- le contesto con una risita nerviosa.

Kagome- dijo dulcemente.

Tu madre me dijo que te llamabas Kagome.- comento emocionado y esa emoción ruborizo a la pelinegra que sintió una sensación extraña en su cuerpo al oírlo.

-También me hablo sobre los demás: Sota y el abuelo, todos parecen ser buenas personas, pero se pusieron muy nerviosos al ver mis orejas entonces les explique que son de nacimiento, mi padre me las heredo, porque soy mitad bestia.

-¿Mitad bestia?- pregunto

\- Si, toda la vida las he tenido ocultas gracias a la magia de un objeto antiguo, parecido a un reloj de oro, pero en realidad el oro es una imitación para decorar. Mi familia, es descendiente de un linaje casi extintos de medio demonios, solo usamos ese tipo de baratijas para proteger nuestra identidad, de otro modo los humanos nos matarían o nos temerían por nuestros poderes.

-¿Tienen poderes?- pregunto ella.

\- Si pero al contrario de lo que los humanos piensan, no los usamos contra ustedes, eso va contra las reglas de nuestra organización.

-Entonces, ¿todo esto se lo contaste a mi familia y aun así decidieron acogerte?- pregunto ella y el asintio en forma de respuesta.

\- Pero hay algo que no entiendo…

-¿Qué?- dijo bajando sus orejas

-¿Por qué no te importa quitarte la ropa enfrente de todos?- pregunto furiosa apretando los puños.- ¿acaso eres un pervertido encubierto?

-Ah con que eso significa ser pervertido.- sonrió.- creí que significaba "hombre apuesto" (la cara de kagome quedo en blanco). Lo siento, no creí que desnudarse estuviera tan mal en tu sociedad, es la primera vez que salgo solo al mundo de los humanos y aun no conozco muchas de sus costumbres, mi piel es más gruesa y resistente que la de ustedes por lo que no tengo necesidad de usar ropa o al usarla a veces suelo tener mucho calor.

-Entiendo, pero por favor, de ahora en adelante desnúdate solamente cuando estés completamente solo en un lugar cerrado, con llave, como en el baño, ¿Lo has entendido?- kagome se aseguro de que lo entendiera.

\- Esta bien.- le dijo casi como un niño regañado y luego le brillaron los ojos y se sonrojo levemente la cara – ¿Pero esta noche puedo dormir contigo?

\- Claro, estamos en la misma habitación.- le dijo despreocupada, se imaginaba que era una confusión de palabras una vez mas y decidió no ponerle mucha importancia.

-No oh, me refiero a que...- comenzó a jugar con su pelo, escondiendo un poco su rostro sonrojado.- si podría dormir contigo, en la misma cama. – finalizo mirándola con los ojos semiderruidos y poniendo una cara graciosa como que si estuviera hebreo.

\- Después de todo si eres un pervertido…- murmuro estática.

\- MAMAAAAAAA.- grito, y él se cayó en el piso tratando de disimular la situación.

Continuara….

Hola, bueno si les gusta la historia y quieren ver la continuación solo comenten me ayudaría mucho a saber si vale la pena seguir con esta o no ¿entienden?, de otro modo las escenas románticas de este fice, la pasare a otro, en fin , los quiero y si dios quiere nos vemos en la siguiente.

AT&T : koisumi.


	2. Chapter 2

La oscuridad comenzaba a despejarse, el frio de la madrugada comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente, de la misma manera en la que el olor de la comida casera de mama subía hasta mi habitación. Casi pude reconocer la silueta del humo de las tostadas llegando a mi habitación, esta noche no tuve pesadillas.

Me quite la pijama y me puse la minifalda, luego la blusa y finalmente me cepille el cabello largo y suelto como de costumbre.

Al bajar las escaleras, note que mi abuelo y mi pequeño hermano me miraban de una manera muy extraña sentados en la sala mientras mi madre terminaba de servir el jugo en la cocina.

-Kagome te gusta Inuyasha.- Me pregunto sonriendo. Y, yo escupí el sorbo de café que había tomado.

\- ¿Que hicieron el y tu anoche?.- pregunto mi abuelo muy serio y pegando sus ojos en mi cara.

-Abuelo..- le dije dulcemente- ¡Que demonios crees que haría!.- le grite.- ¡Por supuesto que dormir!.- finalice y mi abuelo se escondió detrás de mama con cara de "perdón, metí la pata".

Mi abuelo se incorporo, volvió a la mesa y sorbió un poco de té como si no hubiera dicho nada y continúo:

-Lo que pasa hija, es que ayer escuche muchos gritos desde tu recamara y pensé…- Mi abuelo se corrigió rápidamente al hablar al verme con un demonio en la cara.

-Pensé que era muy raro escuchar tanto ruido y después tu cuarto se puso más silencioso que un cementerio.

Mama hizo tintinear un vaso con una cuchara para anunciar que ya estaba el desayuno listo, luego me pregunto dónde estaba Inuyasha y yo solo resople un trozo de mi cabello en señal de flojera.

-Kagome, llama a Inuyasha a la mesa por favor.- Me ordeno, para mi sorpresa mama estaba muy seria, seguramente es porque me opuse a tener cualquier contacto con el y ahora ella quiere evitar que haga berrinches, pensé. Tenia razón.

-Está bien.- solté de mala gana.

Camine perezosamente hasta mi cuarto, abrí la ventana y lo mire:

El estaba acostado sobre un árbol que daba a mi ventana, aun dormía, le mire por unos segundos casi sorprendida de que llevara algo de ropa puesto. "Por lo menos se dejo los pantalones". Pensé

-Hey – le dije.

-hey-. Repetí, Pero al percatarme de que aun no tenía respuesta la impaciencia invadió mi cuerpo haciendo que mi cara comience a ponerse colorada.

\- ¡hey idiota!.- le grite lanzándole lápices, pero como vi que no era suficiente para sacarle de su adormecimiento, comencé a lanzarle libros. Uno le llego al ojo que tenia morado y se despertó.

-Tu.- Me dijo rasgando la voz.

\- Hola bella durmiente.- le dije sonriendo.- El día de hoy te llevare conmigo para empezar los tramites de transferencia, así que ponte guapo y nos vemos en el comedor el desayuno está listo princesa.

-No me agrada que usen sarcasmo conmigo, si tienes que decir algo, solo dilo sin rodeos, no seas infantil.

\- Solo trataba de ser amable.- mentí.- No sabía que eras tan sensible a las bromas.

-¡¿amable?!, ¡anoche dormí en un árbol!.- chillo.

" _¡Mama!.- grite con todas mis fuerzas pero luego una de sus manos me callo la boca, apreté fuertemente la boca tomando impulso, iba a intentar morderle con todas mis fuerzas cuando le de un codazo en el estomago, pero me detuve, mire por un instante su nervioso tic en los ojos y su frente desparramando sudor a cantaros, pensé entonces que me vengaría de otra forma._

 _El suaviso su agarre al percibir que no haría ningún escandalo, enpuje su mano y me limpie la boca._

 _-vete.- le dije_

 _\- No puedo.- contesto._

 _\- lárgate.- le dije tratando de mantener la calma._

 _-No tienes idea de…- intento justificarse pero no lo deje, antes de que dijera algo mas le tape la boca tal y como el había hecho conmigo._

 _El se quedo seco por un instante, parecía una estatua que respiraba lentamente, entrecortadamente en mi mano, mi piel sintió sus labios humedecerse y eso me perturbo un poco._

 _-Dormirás afuera.- le informe._

 _El, anteriormente ya se había sacado la camiseta y en ese mismo estado me acerque más a él, el me miraba con curiosidad mientras yo caminaba al frente de el haciendo que retrocediera, mas y mas hasta llegar a la ventana. Cuando su espalda toco la pared me aleje un poco más hacia la izquierda, estire mi brazo izquierdo y abrí las persianas y luego el seguro de la ventana._

 _Le toque el pecho haciendo que su cuerpo se inclinara un poco hacia afuera, el respiro hondo, giro la cabeza y miro la caída de quince metros de distancia que había desde mi habitación hasta el suelo._

 _-¿Qué haces?.- pregunto un poco más nervioso._

 _Yo le indique con la mirada el árbol que estaba enfrente y le dije que trepara hasta una rama grande y resistente que le serviría como dormitorio por esta noche._

 _-Tienes dos opciones: duermes allí por esta noche y te calmas, o le digo a mama que intentaste violarme y te largas de mi casa para siempre._

 _-¿¡ Violarte!?.- pregunto entornando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza confusamente._

 _-Dijiste que tu piel es muy resistente ¿verdad?, ¿Por qué no la usas para algo de provecho y te vas a dormir afuera?.- le dije y el movió la cabeza._

 _\- No kagome por favor, tal vez no me explique bien veras..- replico sacudiendo las manos, pero yo ya había ido por una almohada y se la lance en la cara."_

Al recordar la noche anterior se me erizo la piel como la cola de un gato.

Le di la espalda para bajar al comedor, pero el roce de su mano en mi espalda me recorrió como una corriente eléctrica toda la columna vertebral, mis piernas comenzaron a convertirse en gelatina por la manera temblorosa y torpe con la que se movían.

-Lo siento … aun no sé cómo debería comportarme, pero si te hice daño de alguna forma .. perdon .- susurro en mi oído y eso me extasió de una extraña manera.

Su mano, paso frente a mis hombros, la vi resbalarse y caer debajo de mi mejilla, como un tierno gesto de cariño. Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos observando toda la escena, aun no podía creer que el podría comportarse de una manera tan educada y sutil.

Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente, creí ser capaz de escuchar mis propios latidos, ningún hombre me había tocado de esa manera y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero mi cuerpo si lo sabía, me quede petrificado y le mire salir del cuarto.

Su sedoso cabello plateado ondeaba de lado a lado al son de sus pisadas, su postura era erguida, su espalda ancha y fornida, mantenia puesto sus manos en los bolsillos de cada lado, pero luego me di cuenta de algo…El aun.. ¡Maldición!.. El aun va caminando semidesnudo de la cintura para arriba, y se dirige hacia el comedor. si el abuelo lo ve así, es probable que confirme las sospechas que tenía hace un par de minutos atrás.

Agarre la camisa de la noche anterior y apresure el paso escaleras abajo, le mire caminar despreocupadamente a medio camino, me apresure aun mas tratando de llegar antes que el, pero..

El piso estaba encerado, olvide que mama tiene la costumbre de hacerlo cada mañana, vi como la camiseta blanca volaba rodando delante de mis ojos, junto a mí, en el mili segundo que flote en el aire. Apreté los ojos y los dientes para tratar de tolerar el dolor que vendría.

Sentí que había caído sobre una hamaca, al sentir la cintura y mis nalgas fijas sobre algún tipo de base suave, que me agarraba con firmeza.

-Hola.-dijo el, mire la cara de Inuyasha, al abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.- balbucee confusa.

\- Lo siento, tuve que tocarte para evitar que te hicieras daño, ¿Estás bien? ¿Fui muy rudo?.- pregunto mirándome fijamente, me ruborice.

-¿Cómo fue que me atrapaste tan rápido?, si tu..- pregunte, mirando la distancia que nos separaba anteriormente.

\- No te preocupes por eso.- me contesto, sonriéndome despreocupadamente, luego su expresión cambio.- ¿Pero qué pretendías corriendo detrás de mí, escaleras abajo?.- me miro preocupado. Yo le indique la camisa blanca que permanecía en el piso y le dije que debería ponérsela para no provocar más malos entendidos, el asintió con la cabeza y luego bajamos hacia el comedor.

El olor de las tostadas mañaneras ya no era tan fuerte como antes, el ambiente se había combinado también con el café, el tocino y la sopa de miso de ayer.

Mama me miraba sonriente desde la mesa y yo le correspondí con una sonrisa casi temblorosa.

Eran tantas sensaciones distintas solo al comenzar este día que me daba pánico pensar en lo que vendría después con este personaje de "orejas de animal" a mi lado.

Inuyasha tomo asiento primero y para mi mala suerte el único asiento libre era el que estaba al lado izquierdo de su hombro.

Estábamos tan cerca, mi hombro podía rozarse con el suyo, la mesa era tan pequeña que no había otra opción, pero por alguna razón eso me puso aun más nerviosa.

-Kagome, después de que acaben las clases ¿podrías comprarme un paquete de semillas de rosas para sembrar algunas en nuestro jardín?..- me pregunto y yo asentí.

Al terminar el desayuno, le di a Inuyasha una gorra beisboll mía para que se cubriera las orejas, por ningún motivo quería entregarle el reloj que había encontrado, después de todo era el regalo de cumpleaños de mi abuelo y al final de cuentas no tendría que cubrirle la espalda eternamente, el debía arreglárselas como pudiera.

El camino hacia el colegio fue ridículamente aburrido porque tuve que enseñarle a Inuyasha hasta el más mínimo detalle del regreso a casa, las calles que debía tomar, el tren, los lugares, etc.

Al llegar, note que Shahiro y su banda de maleantes no merodeaban la entrada, eso me alivio y suspire.

-¿En verdad, es tan aburrido estar conmigo?.- me pregunto un poco nervioso.

-Si.- le dije sin pensar, luego me tape la boca y lo mire, el estaba serio y miraba fijamente la escuela.

-No te preocupes, voy a molestarte, regresare solo a casa después de terminar con los tramites.- murmuro seriamente, no pude notar molestia en su voz, solo ausencia.

Desvié la mirada avergonzada que tenia y al voltear el ya se había ido.

Las clases habían pasado rápidamente como de costumbre, mire a mi alrededor y pude notar la felicidad de cada uno de mis compañeros esperando ansiosos los cinco minutos que faltaban para que la sirena anunciara el recreo.

Me encogí de hombros y solté un bufido al aire, no me emocionaba el recreo, mientras todos los demás se divertían haciendo deporte o con sus amigos, yo me quedaba apegada en una esquina del árbol mas lejano que pude encontrar. Nadie me molestaba en un sitio tan tranquilo y alejado como ese, además de que el árbol en donde me encontraba estaba casi en la entrada del bosque donde encontré a Inuyasha, "El bosque maldito", lugar de fantasmas de niños muertos, duendes y demás disparates.

Saque una revista de mi bolso y comencé a pasar cada página casi sin interés, la revista enseñaba como ser mas "femenina y atractiva" para los hombres.

Una mujer de pechos grandes vestía un vestido en "v" mostrando su escote y sus piernas, según la revista de mama, eso les atrae.

La siguiente pagina se trataba de "el típico cuestionario", de personalidad. Habían cuatro opciones: extrovertida, introvertida, rara y normal. Para llegar a esta conclusión se tenia que contestar cierto número de preguntas en: a, b, c, d. para tener un resultado confiable.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, comencé a rellenarlo y al final mire mi respuesta:

Rara:

Eres alguien que se distingue de los demás porque tu personalidad no la rige un estereotipo de "moda" "belleza" o "inteligencia". Tu estado de ánimo varía según con las personas a tu alrededor. Eres sincera, y sarcástica a la vez.

Sincera y sarcástica a la vez pensé y luego continúe leyendo aun más interesadamente ya que había estado acertando.

Eres rara, pero de forma distinta a la que la mayoría piensa, constituyes el 0.03% de la población mundial que no pertenece ni a un estereotipo, ni le interesa encajar. Tu forma de pensar causara en los demás inseguridad y eso lo transmitirán en forma de rechazo, ya que piensas diferente y eso te hace rara.

El artículo me gusto bastante y rápidamente comencé a buscar artículos similares, pero las demás paginas enseñaban más secretos de chicas para gustarle a los hombres.

Guarde la revista y camine por los alrededores, con la esperanza ingenua de que algún conejo del bosque "endiablado" apareciera saltando a hacerme algo de compañía.

Pero de pronto, escuche unos pasos rápidos moviéndose de un lado al otro casi como un remolino dirigiéndose en varias direcciones.

Me oculte detrás de un árbol y mire la silueta de dos personas paradas en medio del bosque. No pude verles el el rostro ya que sus cabezas estuvieron en medio de una rama llena de hojas.

-¡Dime porque no quieres regresar!.- Grito una mujer, su voz parecía de una chica de 20 años de edad, según el tono que le puso pude notar su angustia.

-Kikyo entiendelo porfavor, tu mas que nadie sabe lo que pase en ese lugar, siempre me senti solo, y aunque suene cruel decirlo: con la muerte de papa finalmente pude abandonar la organización. Ya no tengo a nadie a quien rendirle cuentas, finalmente soy libre.

Observe las caderas de ambos moverse fuera de la rama que les cubria el rostro, poco a poco visualice los cabellos negros, lacios y largos de ella moverse al son del viento, lejos del chico con quien había estado hablando.

 _-_ ¡Porfavor kikio!.- gruño el chico antes de salir completamente del arbusto que los separaba, su pelo largo y plateado, sus ojos, ¡Era Inuyasha!.

-¿Nunca fui lo suficientemente importante para ti.. solo me utilizaste para que durmieramos juntos?.- pregunto llena de rabia mirandolo directamente a sus ojos dorados.

-Nunca te utilize, tu lo sabes, no había opcion.

-¿acaso no te importo?.- replico ella

-No es eso ….kikio, ¡Maldicion!.- trato de defenderse.

\- Si te vas, acabaras perdiendome, a mi y a todos nosotros.

-ya tome una decision, losiento.- finalizo y luego de la nada un torvellino de aire y hojas invadio todo el bosque haciendolos desaparecer de pronto a ambos de mi vista.

Voltie mi cabeza tratando de seguir algun rastro de alguno de ellos, en el aire o el piso, incluso mire las ramas de los arboles, pero todo parecica intacto.

Sacudi la cabeza fuertemente,¿Qué acaba de suceder?, luego se me paso por la mente a el diciendome tranquilamente que era un medio demonio. ¿Qué significa ser un mitad bestia?, quiero decir me imagino la biologia de sus ancestros, mesclado con la de un , no se con exactitud el alcance de sus poderes… lo de este momento, y lo de esta mañana, me tenia pensativa.

Decidi ir a la biblioteca e inverticar el significado de mitad bestia por mi cuenta.

Pase cada hoja con gran interes y asombro, luego de terminar lo cerre y lo devolvi a su litera.

Las clases continuas pasaron brevemente, ya que mi mente estaba en otro sitio, las horas se convirtieron en aire.

Trate de volver a casa lo mas rapido posible para comprar las semillas de rosas de mama, pero al salir me golpee con la espalda de un muchacho, pedi disculpas brevemente y trate de seguir mi camino, su mano me detubo en seco y luego al verlo mi corazon se paralizo del miedo.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?.- me pregunto y yo trague saliva.

\- Hace tiempo te estube buscando, pero hasta ahora no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo ¿acaso estas huyendo de mi? ¿me tienes miedo?.- la voz de shahiro Tora, se escuchaba de cierta manera, educada y amenazante.

 **Hola , perdon por la demora, pero ya son 7 hojas aunque no lo paresca, trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.. espero seguir recibiendo su apoyo, en este capitulo no pude poner esenas romanticas, pero les prometo que si me siguen apoyando(con sus comentarios), los agregare en el siguiente, en fin solo diganme lo que piensan… prometo actualizar minimo cada semana**


End file.
